Karkala
Karkala is one of the surviving Dark Kingdom Youma captured by Tanizaki Kazuo Profile Brenda and Karkala didn’t know each other very well, but they had met in passing once or twice during their training. The Youma lost most of their strong fighters in Beryl's war against the humans, leaving them with only scraps and remnants. And with the Queen gone, there was a power struggle over who would rule in her place. They almost didn't even notice that Tanizaki attacked the seal on the Dark Kingdom. Even after they detected it, it was another two months of constant hammering before Ekim managed to break through. But when he did, it was barely even a fight. Captain Davidson and his men poured in through the Arctic portal, with Ekim backing them up, along with Zhang. The Youma never even had a chance. All resistance was crushed inside a day. That was when Tanizaki brought in Doctor Metzger. After setting up a camp and organizing security he began experimenting on them. the youma who Metzger thought were the most promising, were taken to Tanizaki's skyscraper so he could keep them close at hand and work on them himself when he feels like it. The ones left at the Dark Kingdom are the ones he thinks he's figured out, or the ones whose testing he leaves to his underlings. Appearance Karkala is bald with pointed ears and red-and-pink swirls on her skin. Biography Chapter 8: Foes in Need Ryo predicted the arrival of Brenda and Konatsu so has Karkala greet them. As she led them to Ryo Karkala explained how Tanizaki captured all the youma. Brenda was once again surprised to find that Ryo was human. Brenda asked what a human was doing there causing Karkala to snap at her for acting so disrespectful to one of the Seven Great Youma. Ryo finally introduced himself to Brenda explaining that he used to be Bunbo. Beneda listened in stunned silence as Ryo explained what had happened to him. He also revealed and apologized for the fact that he told Tanazaki about their fight with the Senshi in an effort to defeat him. While Brenda wasn’t mad she wasn’t sure that the Senshi would be willing to work with them, but Ryo was sure that he could convince them to. Konatsu finally spoke up and asked what did Ryo want them to do. not wanting to leave as it would cause Metzger to inflict reprisals on the others Ryo asked them to him them take back the Dark Kingdom. Chapter 9: Worth Fighting For Brenda was floored by the thought that not only was she talking to one of the Seven Great Youma, but the other six might be around as well. However she became even moreso upon learning that 'Jiji the Destroyer' is now the grandfather of Sailor Mars. Ryo explained how only he and Rikokeida escaped being captured while the rest were there. Seeing how unassuming Binah looked in her true form as well as the fact that Boxy was a priest was the last straw causing her to think she was dreaming. While Ryo sympathized their time was limited. Konatsu finally spoke up to asked what type of defenses the place had. Ryo explained that the real danger was their collars which would explode if they try to leave the compound or tamper with them. With that Konatsu was ready to head back to Ranma and the rest, to see how many fighters they could find to help. However Brenda decided to stay there and work out a detailed plan of attack so they could compare notes when Konatsu returns with the others. Chapter 11: Clearing the Air Ryo gathered up the different types of monsters for an impromptu war council so that Beneda could convince them to cooperate, to work with them when the time came to retake the Dark Kingdom from Tanizaki's forces. Needless to say it was an uphill battle. Fortunately her idea to invoke the Dark Lords had brought fresh life to the endeavor. Ryo watched as the representatives from the various monster groups hashed out the details of their plan of attack. Ryo pulled Beneda to the side to hide her so that the guards wouldn’t notice that she didn’t have a collar. His self-control slipped for just a moment when Beneda asked what was going on allowing her to clearly see the regret and the fear and the desperate weariness that he'd been hiding. Despite this the only answer he gave was to tell her to stick to the plan, and to tell her friends he said thanks for their help as well as sorry to Sailor Mercury. A dozen guards poured into the camp to drag Ryo off to Doctor Metzger Though confused as it wasn’t time for one of his usual interrogations Boxy, Yumemi and Karkala had confidence in Ryo’s foresight. Which is why they began to panic when Beneda told them of their conversation. They were ready to run out to rescue him, but they knew that would just end in their slaughter. After a long, strained silence Beneda came up with a plan and asked for some cold water. Chapter 12: On the Offensive Hours after their rescue, the leading monsters from the various factions who weren’t aiding in helping the daimons gathered together in one of the buildings. After watching the display done while protecting them the group decided to pledge their service to the Dark Lords of Nerima as they were the first masters to treat them with respect. When Karkala realized that they didn’t know the DL’s overall plan Trakil mentioned how he saw Ryoga and Sailor Saturn together. Remembering how Queen Beryl was in love with Tuxedo Kamen this led them to believe that the Lords were trying to seduce the Senshi in an effort to bring them over to their side. Chapter 15: Dreams for Tomorrow Karkala was keeping vigil over Ryo so was quick to spring to her feet when he awoke screaming. She expressed her excitement of all the progress they had made while he was in coma, telling him that they were on the verge of victory when he cut her off as he had had a horrifying vision. Category:Tanizaki Heavy Industries Category:Characters